percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
!Chapter 11!
Maddie's POV "Paige!" Madison and Madie squealed, tackle hugging her. Paige's eyes darted around, looking at all of us with a shocked expression. "Athena's.....my mom?" She asked, her voice sounding small, yet relieved. "Yeah," smirked Jacob, patting Paige on the shoulder. Everyone cheered for Paige, who smiled a bit. After telling Paige I was happy for her and that I wished her good luck, I left the now crowded house, walking out of the house. The cool air felt good after staying in the too warm house for hours. Being alone outside felt nice, though, after being around so many people, lonelyness creepied up on me, chilling me to the bone. I walked a few yards down the alley before stopping and leaning on a brick wall. The other kids wouldn't be out here; that'd be afraid of getting kidnapped or something like that. Well, not me. If someone tried to take or fight me, I'd beat them up. Simple enough. Having Ares as a father was an advantange at times. I shuddered. Just'' thinking ''about Ares as a ''father ''made me sick. I slid down the wall, sighing deeply. I sat there for a while, my thoughts everywhere....but here. Thoughts of my father, my friends, the danger of this quest, and the ever growing fear that something - or someone - was planning to destory us. I closed my eyes, trying to stop my brain from racing. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Maddie?" asked a familiar voice. Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with Adam. My heart sped up, and my breathed halted. "Adam? What....what time is it?" Relief clouded Adam's face as he sighed, "It's 2 o'clock." I sat up quickly. "2 in the morning?!" I tried to stood, but Adam grabbed my shoulder, pushing me down. "Woah now, calm down. Yeah, it is 2 in the morning, but you need to calm down. You're probably still a bit drowsy, so it'd be best if you sit for a bit." Looking at him in the eyes, I saw he wasn't lying, so I sat back now. As I sat down, Adam slid down next to me, hands in his pocket. "So..." I mumbled. "So," Adam chuckled, "Awkward, huh?" I smirked, "Kinda...." My thoughts returned to what I was thinking earlier. Adam noticed this. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, sighing, as my cheeks turned bright red. "Maddie," he said softly, "What's wrong? You've been really quiet lately." I shook my head, "I'm fine....don't worry." Adam frowned deeply, "Maddie, I know your lying." I lowered my head, and Adam's expression softened, "A penny for your thoughts, love." Hearing that, my blush darkened. Calming myself, I repeated my thoughts to him. "-And..and I'm just worried that...that I can't protect the ones I love. That I can't protect Michaela, and Tori, and....and you...." By the end, I could fell tears filling my eyes slowly. I reached my hand up to quickly, but a hand caught my wrist and I gasped as Adam's other hand wiped my eyes. "Don't cry...." He whispered slowly, before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened. Adam was kissing me....Oh my gods, he was really kissing me....After a few shocked seconds, I kissed back tenderly. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours before pulling away for a breath of air. "Don't worry about me or anyone else, Maddie," Adam panted, "Your just hurting yourself. They can can take care of themselves. Michaela may be pretty, but she can kill people with her looks and arrows. Tori is small and smart, but," He chuckled, "she's insane. She'll destroy anything in her path. And me," He smiled, "As long as I'm with you....I'll do anything to save you, even if it sends me to the Underworld." I opened my mouth, but closed it, smiling, actually smiling, brightly. "I love you." I whispered hugging him tight. "I love you more" was his muffled reply. I let him go and jumped up. He looked up at me in shock. "C'mon," I laughed, "We should get back, almighty son of Hades." Adam stood, chuckling, "Alright, deadly daughter of Ares." I winked, "You better believe it." And walked away with Adam, hand in hand, toward Mike's apartment. Category:Chapter Page